Harriet y el Dragón
by Lady Debar
Summary: Parodia del género caballeresco con base de Harry Potter y alusiones a El Maestro y Margarita. El Rey Albus cría a Harry como a una princesa, pero ella está más interesada en salvar al reino de la plaga económica de un dragón.OoC,OCs y gato francotirador.
1. Chapter 1

Érase una vez un hermoso reino gobernado por un rey sabio y justo. Era un lugar próspero y todo el mundo vivía razonablemente feliz hasta que comenzó esta historia, claro está. El rey tenía una hija pelirroja de ojos verdes, bonita y con relativamente buen carácter. Su padre la adoraba, y como suele suceder, por el mero hecho de ser hija de rey y no ser totalmente repulsiva a la vista, las buenas gentes se hacían lenguas de su belleza y su bondad. Su fama se extendió por todo el mundo de forma tal vez exagerada y príncipes y caballeros varios empezaron a pedir su mano creyendo en tal legendaria apostura, por superficial que esto pueda parecer.

La dama, un poco aturdida, no decía que sí ni que no a nadie. No tenía muy claro a qué carta quedarse, con tanto revoloteo de solteros a su alrededor que le escribían mala poesía, le robaban guantes, cantaban romanzas con poco tino y peor voz, y depositaban a sus pies sangrientas ofertas que la hacían desmayar. Aún no era, para su desgracia, la época de flores, bombones e invitaciones al cine.

Entre todas las ofertas, una de ellas fue la única que rechazó firmemente: la del rey vecino, antagonista de su padre de toda la vida, que proponía acabar con la más o menos encubierta rivalidad de ambos ligando los destinos de los herederos de ambos.

-¡Oh, no, padre! He oído lo que se dice del país vecino: ¡el rey Thomas tiene fama de brujo, tiene por mascota a un horrible basilisco y todo está infestado de serpientes! Y odio las serpientes –añadió con voz ahogada.

El rey Albus respiró secretamente aliviado ante esto. No le gustaba el tener que separarse de su niña querida, y hubiese empeorado este hecho el tener que entregarla al hijo del rey vecino. Aunque si eso hubiese hecho feliz a su pequeña… Lo cierto es que ella hacía de su padre lo que quería.

Un día, sin embargo, tuvieron todos que lamentar la renuencia de la princesa al matrimonio cuando el asunto, simplemente, se les fue de las manos.

La muchacha había estado paseando tranquilamente por su jardín privado, recogiendo flores, tarareando desafinadamente para sí y, en definitiva, haciendo lo que suelen hacer las princesas, o sea aburrirse, cuando surgido de la nada apareció un caballero de negra armadura que la arrebató con tal determinación y destreza que daban ganas de preguntarle si practicaba tales actividades a menudo.

El rey ante tal evento quedó desolado. La corte se vistió de luto riguroso. Los caballeros decidieron hacerse útiles y partieron al rescate de la dama, sin ninguna indicación o investigación previa pero con gran arrojo y coraje. Durante tres largos años se la buscó en vano: la muchacha había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Una bonita tarde de finales de junio, llena del zumbar de insectos y canto de cigarras entre la hierba quemada por el sol, uno de los caballeros decidió, debido al calor que la armadura no hacía sino empeorar, tomar una ruta fresca en busca de un _locus amoenus_ cualquiera, así que se alejó de los caminos más concurridos y se metió por una senda miserable y descuidada que se adentraba en el bosque. Paseando confortablemente a uña de caballo fue a darse de manos a boca con otro caballero, mire usted que casualidad. Como no, como en todos los relatos caballerescos, el otro llevaba armadura negra. Y es que hay que mantener los tópicos: Así, visualmente es más fácil que el pobre espectador sepa a quién debe animar.

Obviamente, se enzarzaron en una disputa cualquiera de esas que invariablemente acaban en un desafío de ésos que tanto les gustan los caballeros andantes, vaya usted a saber por qué. Durante la pelea, a nuestro caballero (el de blanco, ¿ven?) se le desajustó el visor debido a un golpe de su contrincante que no pudo esquivar. Se puso nervioso y, como no veía bien, se lanzó a la carga con tal mala pata que tropezó con una piedra y, al alargar las manos intentando recuperar el equilibrio, ensartó al pobre caballero negro cual vil aceituna. La justa, llamémosla así, quedó saldada de forma tan brusca como ridícula.

Tan indigno final tenía algo mosca al superviviente –obviamente a su contrincante le daba ya todo igual- cuando, para más INRI, apareció ante él la dama del difunto, histérica ante la muerte de su amado y con un embarazo más que aparente. Al caballero se le desorbitaron los ojos: se trataba de la hija del rey.

Que, por cierto, acababa de romper aguas a causa de la impresión.

Su presunto salvador tuvo que salir al galope en busca de una comadrona en el pueblo más cercano. La buena mujer no llegó a tiempo de salvar a la princesa, que entre el disgusto, las condiciones precarias en las que había vivido los últimos tres años y las labores del parto la espichó también, para gran disgusto del caballero que ya se imaginaba volviendo triunfante con la chica. El niño, afortunadamente, se salvó.

El rey recibió, a un tiempo, la triste noticia de la muerte de su amada aunque descarriada hija y al huérfano resultante. Posteriormente se pudo comprobar que el pequeño debía de haber salido al padre, porque el único parecido que guardaba con su desdichada madre eran sus verdes ojos, pero en aquel preciso momento, como cualquier recién nacido, lo único que parecía era un tomate cruzado con un sapito particularmente feo. Su abuelo, conmovido ante las glaucas pupilas tan similares a las de su niña, creyó que en todo sería idéntico a ella y tomó la decisión de criar al niño como lo habría hecho con otra hija… Pese a su gran sabiduría, la edad no perdona y empezaba a chochear, al parecer. Le bautizó Harriet, y desde su más tierna infancia se le inculcaron los refinados modales que toda dulce y recatada doncella debe poseer.


	2. Chapter 2

En el vecino país de Slytherin, el rey Thomas, no por nada llamado "el brujo", ardía de rabia. Al haber rechazado la hija de su rival la propuesta de alianza hacía tres años, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Aunque su hijo parecía más interesado en la caza y otros deportes de la nobleza que en buscar esposa, lo mandó a raptar a la doncella en cuestión, aunque sólo fuera por preservar su orgullo. Por no mencionar el retorcido plan que se le había ocurrido para unificar ambos reinos bajo su autoridad, puesto que tanto el joven príncipe como su futura esposa eran obviamente incapaces de reinar si surgiera la necesidad…

No había contado con que su hijo James se enamoraría de la chica en cuestión, claro. El problema había surgido de allí: Amor Verdadero a primera vista, y dado el pánico que por las serpientes sentía la pelirroja, el joven había sido incapaz de arrastrar a su amada a un país que, efectivamente, estaba infestado de dichos reptiles. El príncipe heredero de Slytherin, James P. de Voldemort, destinado a ser el futuro rey, se había exiliado voluntariamente, ocultándose de su padre y del mundo para vivir un tórrido romance junto a la mujer amada hasta que aquel malhadado caballero fue a interrumpir su felicidad.

El rey Thomas se había enterado de ello de la peor manera. Tras la larga ausencia de su hijo, le llegó la noticia de lo ocurrido en el bosque y dedujo el resto. De resultas se había quedado sin heredero, sin futuro imperio y para colmo su vecino el rey Albus "el justo" criaba al bastardo fruto de la relación entre su hijo y la princesa. Lo que faltaba, fallaban sus planes de aliar a los dos reinos más poderosos existentes, perdía al príncipe y para colmo de males su nieta sería educada por su rival, que la acabaría convirtiendo, sin duda, en otra niña pija. Pensar que, si hubiese estado en su mano, la hubiese educado para ser una terrible reina-bruja, como las madrastras de los cuentos…

Llevado por la frustración, la rabia y el despecho rechazó el solaz de la investigación, los masajes y el yoga creativo-fisicista para dedicarse a actividades menos sofisticadas y productivas a nivel personal: la venganza. Así que reunió sus libros de magia oscura y los más asquerosos potingues y lanzó una terrible maldición, que por su oscura naturaleza y laboriosidad extrema tardaría once años en cumplirse…


	3. Chapter 3

_Para los que queríais conocer el origen del Bosque Prohibido y la razón por la cual TODOS los bichos mitológicos se esconden allí… Bueno, aquí tenéis una idea fruto de mi enfermiza mente._

La princesa Harriet, para aquel entonces, ya daba muestras de irse a convertir en una muchacha mucho más atractiva de lo que fuese su madre. Había heredado de los genes de la casa real de Slytherin una piel blanca y un cabello revuelto y abundoso que traía de calle a su doncella Hermione. Todo ello, unido a sus expresivos e intensos ojos verdes, algo miopes por desgracia, le dotaban de una apariencia increíblemente exótica, lo cual la volvió aún más popular de lo que fuese la difunta hija del rey. En consecuencia todos los caballeros, haciéndose cábalas de cuan hermosa sería en cuanto alcanzase la pubertad, empezaron a rondarla desde su más tierna edad. Se desvivían por traerle extraños presentes, desde ensangrentadas espadas mágicas hasta corazones de monstruosas bestias. La niña desarrolló ante esto una mentalidad que podríamos llamar quirúrgica, y no se alarmaba ante tan estrambóticas muestras de admiración, que ciertamente prefería a las tradicionales muestras de errado espíritu poético, o a los aún más fastidiosos robos de pañuelos o guantes; detestaba acabar con toda una serie de estas prendas desparejadas. Por ello solía hacer llevar a su doncella un frasquito de sales para prevenir los desmayos de las delicadas damas de la corte. Posteriormente, y con loable conciencia ecológica, empezó a pedir a sus pretendientes que le trajeran a sus presas vivas, a las que luego soltaba en un bosque cercano que, dados los excesos de los ardientes caballeros, pronto pasó a llamarse el Bosque Prohibido a causa de la gran cantidad de peligrosas bestias que por él pululaban.

El día de su undécimo cumpleaños algo vino a alterar lo que había dado en convertirse en rutina palaciega: la aparición en el reino de un dragón. Se hablaba de su inmenso cuerpo escamoso, de su boca negra, de su aliento de fuego, de sus alas plateadas. La princesa Harriet, que se estaba empezando a encaprichar de su colección de monstruos, oyó con interés las nuevas de este raro espécimen, que faltaba en su galería de bestias mágicas. Su natural interés pronto mudó en cólera al oír como la criatura, a diferencia de las otras que preferían campos desolados, pantanos solitarios o escarpadas montañas como hábitat natural, y que por lo tanto rara vez se cruzaban en el camino del hombre, el dragón resultaba una auténtica molestia: devoraba ovejas, incendiaba bosques y aldeas, aterraba a sus súbditos…

La princesa, ni corta ni perezosa, decidió plantarse en medio de una reunión del rey con sus caballeros.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién va a cazar a ese ser dañino en mi nombre?

Todos la miraron con sorpresa.

-Querida Harriet –empezó a decir su abuelo, conciliador-, estamos tratando asuntos de estado…

-¿Acaso esto no es un asunto de estado, abuelo? Un horrible dragón asola el reino y tus caballeros -y los señaló con dedo acusador- están aquí, inánimes e inútiles.

Uno de ellos se levantó, ofendido.

-Con todos los respetos, Su Alteza, no sabéis cuan peligrosa es esa criatura…

-¿Y bien? –cortó ella con decisión-. ¿Es que no sois los mejores y más bravos caballeros del reino? ¡Os lanzáis a la caza de ogros y basiliscos, que suelen mantenerse lejos de los dominios de los hombres! ¿Y ahora que aparece una verdadera amenaza os ocultáis en la sala del trono, tras tristes excusas sobre reuniones de gobierno y razones de estado? –algunos de ellos tuvieron la decencia de parecer avergonzados ante la perorata de la niña-. Bien –añadió Harriet en tono frío-. Bien –sus ojos verdes adquirieron un brillo peligroso-. Decíais estar dispuestos a todo con tal de lograr mi mano… Sabed que, de todos vosotros, sólo desposaré a aquél que me dé prueba irrefutable de haber acabado con este asunto.

Un silencio atónito recorrió la sala.

-¿Queréis que… Matemos al dragón? –inquirió uno de los jóvenes, aprensivo.

-¿Matarlo? Eso es lo de menos –desechó impacientemente ella-. Como si lo persuadís con caramelos… ¡Como si aprendéis brujería y lo convertís en tejón, y lo lanzáis a un pozo! Me importan poco los medios, sólo deseo resultados. Y juro por mi honor…

-¡Harriet!

-… Que sólo me entregaré a aquél que acabe con este problema.

-¡Harriet, esto es indecente e impropio! ¡No puedes hacer eso, no tienes ningún derecho a…!

-Abuelo –añadió ella, desafiante-, ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar como heredero al hombre que yo elija, concediéndole mi mano en sagrado matrimonio? Pues, de no ser así, el día que un valiente ponga fin a este tema, no volverás a saber de mí.

Tal amenaza, viniendo de aquella niña bajita y de pelo revuelto debería haber causado risa, pero su abuelo conocía de sobras el carácter testarudo de Harriet. Jamás se volvía atrás una vez dada su palabra. Por ello, aquella declaración de principios le aterró, pues si bien por el momento resultaba obvio que no podría cumplir su amenaza, ¿quién sabía de qué sería capaz en cinco o seis años…?


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias a Aranza y Kitty-san por los comentarios. ¡Me alegra que os riáis! Aquí tenéis otro capítulo, con una princesa llena de ideas económicas y su pragmática doncella. Hermione es el espíritu práctico y Harriet la idealista… No están tan alejados de sus personalidades reales, ¿verdad? xD_

Harriet se recostó cómodamente, permitiendo que su doncella intentase nuevamente alisarle el cabello, como era moda aquel año en la corte. Tras varios años de la terrible carga que el dragón representaba para el país, las fiestas andaban cada vez más deslucidas; sin embargo, aquella noche la princesa debía estar resplandeciente. Eso sí, si la pobre Hermione conseguía arreglarla, cosa que ya empezaba a ver imposible. La cabellera de su señora era una causa perdida.

-No lo entiendo, Hermione.

-Yo tampoco, Alteza. ¿Cómo es posible que, si incluso a mí me funciona la poción alisadora que compré al físico, a vos no os haga ningún efecto?

-Eso no tiene importancia…

-¿No? Os diré una cosa, mi señora, no esperaba que la poción de Maese Snape pudiese fallar así. Tal vez hubiese debido insistirle en cuan rebelde es vuestro cabello…

-Lo que quiero decir…

-…O quizás deba pedirle que me devuelva el importe, no es como si cobrara poco ese engañabobos farsante...

-¡Hermione!

-¿Alteza?

-Lo que quiero decir es –repitió la princesa, intentando contener su malhumor-, ¿para qué quiere mi abuelo celebrar un baile, estando como está el país en crisis? Nos estamos quedando sin ovejas, y como esto siga así tendremos que importarlas… Aunque mientras dure el problema del dragón –añadió reflexivamente- casi sería mejor que nos limitásemos a importar los productos…

-Señora –respondió la doncella con un bufido-, ¿cómo se podrían pagar esos productos? Si el país se queda sin ovejas, tampoco podrá producir lo suficiente como para pagar queso, leche, carne y lana.

-Podríamos comercializar objetos basados en los monstruos capturados, añadir el dragón a nuestra bandera… Ya que no nos podemos deshacer de él, ¿por qué no aprovecharnos de su presencia? Y como tenemos a las bestias del Bosque Prohibido, podríamos vender billetes por un paseo guiado…

Hermione puso cara de escepticismo.

-¿Y quién iba a ser el valiente guía, si os place? –inquirió con retintín.

-Oh, ¿recuerdas aquel gigante de las montañas que me trajo uno de los caballeros Weasley? Pues resulta que estuve hablando con él, y es extremadamente gentil, estaba pensando en darle el puesto de guardabosques real, y…

Hermione la miró con ojos desorbitados.

-…Y podríamos crear festivales en los que habría justas y torneos, y hacer contestas de trovadores y juglares, ¿no crees que el arte carece de suficiente impulso? Si nos hiciéramos mecenas atraeríamos a un gran público que gastaría tanto que podríamos nivelar la balanza económica del país, y también podríamos…

Su doncella se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto de exasperación. Cuando la princesa tenía un plan, no había quien la parase.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquella noche acudieron todos los nobles de doce reinos circundantes al baile que conmemoraba el décimo sexto aniversario de la princesa. Todos ellos venían por invitación expresa del Rey Albus, que deseaba ver si a la niña se le cruzaban los cables al ver a tanto soltero junto y se unía en matrimonio a alguno de ellos, olvidando su loca promesa de años atrás. Un alguacil iba anunciando a los recién llegados.

-¡Su Majestad el Rey Thomas I Riddle de Voldemort, Soberano de Slytherin!

Albus se giró, algo sorprendido. No recordaba haber invitado a su rival… Claro que, últimamente, su memoria ya no era lo que había sido.

El rey Thomas se aproximó a él, envuelto en susurrantes ropajes negros de terciopelo.

-Albus –saludó con una leve inclinación.

-Thomas –respondió él-. ¿Has venido a ver la presentación en sociedad de mi nieta?

"Nuestra nieta", pensó el otro para sí. Pero en voz alta repuso:

-Pues claro, Albus. Al fin y al cabo, debe ser la doncella casadera más codiciada del momento. Un acontecimiento así no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Albus frunció el entrecejo.

-¿No estarás aquí como pretendiente, verdad?

Thomas sonrió socarronamente.

-¿Y por qué no, Albus? Llevo muchos años viudo, y por lo que sé la joven Harriet resulta bastante placentera a la vista…

-¡Thomas! –Albus parecía horrorizado-. ¿Y qué hay de tu hijo James? Podría entender que pidieses la mano de Harriet para él, pero…

-James murió –masculló el otro, con mal disimulada fiereza. Albus iba a añadir algo, pero en aquel momento hizo su aparición la princesa.

-¡Su Alteza la princesa Harriet Evans de Dumbledore, heredera de Gryffindor! –anunció el ujier muy ufano.

La muchacha entró en la sala acompañada de su doncella. Finalmente ésta había desistido de intentar alisar su pelo y lo había distribuido en diminutas trenzas adornadas con pequeñas flores blancas y doradas. Llevaba un vaporoso vestido de seda blanca orlado de perlas y brocado de oro que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Era la viva imagen de la juventud. Estaba encantadora.

El rey Thomas, muy a su pesar, quedó totalmente impresionado por la apariencia de la doncella. Su admiración no hizo más que aumentar cuando, prescindiendo totalmente del protocolo de la corte, la doncella se dirigió hacia ellos, sonriendo portentosamente y con los miopes ojos chispeantes.

-¡Abuelo! –rió, ignorando a todos los nobles que hacían cola a su alrededor para obtener una mirada, una sonrisa, un guante, un zapato… -. Tengo un proyecto estupendo para restaurar la economía del país…

El rey Thomas, que se esperaba que su nieta hubiese crecido como una tonta mimada, quedó boquiabierto al oír cómo la muchacha, en breves, concretas y entusiastas frases, exponía su proyecto.

-Harriet, querida –murmuró Albus, algo abrumado-, es una idea maravillosa, debo reconocerlo, aunque un tanto arriesgada, no obstante hoy deberías estar ocupando tu linda cabecita con otros menesteres… Todos estos señores han venido sólo para verte y tendrías…

-Abuelo –respondió Harriet con energía-, estamos ante una seria crisis económica y no me parece que derrochar el dinero en fiestas sea apropiado. Estos caballeros no deberían encontrarse aquí, consumiendo nuestros recursos.

-Harriet –le reprochó blandamente su abuelo-, esta es tu presentación en sociedad como doncella casadera…

-¡Ah, así que se trataba de eso! –ahora Harriet empezó a fruncir el ceño-. Bueno, abuelo, pues ya les puedes ir diciendo a todos estos señores que vayan despejando la sala. ¡Usta! ¡Fuig! Dejé muy claras mis condiciones para casarme, y por lo que sé, el dragón sigue en perfectas condiciones, no como nuestras finanzas…

-¡Harriet! ¡Qué va a decir nuestro invitado…!

Su comentario fue interrumpido por la risa suave del rey Thomas. Éste estaba encantado con su nieta, que estaba demostrando, para su inmenso deleite, tener carácter, ambición y determinación, tres rasgos que le placían en gran mesura.

-¿Abuelo? ¿Quién es este caballero? –murmuró Harriet, fijándose por primera vez en el alto, severo e imponente rey.

-Querida nieta, te presento al rey Thomas I de Slytherin, nuestro vecino. Thomas, mi nieta, la princesa Harriet Evans.

-Su Majestad –Harriet hizo una breve reverencia.

-Su Alteza –repuso el brujo, con una inclinación de cabeza-. ¿Me haríais el honor de aceptarme como pareja para el primer baile?

-¿Por qué no? –repuso ella, inclinando la cabeza y vulnerando de nuevo el protocolo, pues debería haber abierto la velada con alguien de su familia… De la conocida, claro. Ignorando por completo los gestos de advertencia de su abuelo Albus, los rostros horrorizados de los asistentes y la cara de incredulidad y censura de su doncella, dejó que el rey le condujese a la pista de baile.

La gracia y el ritmo no estaban entre las virtudes de la princesa, decidió el brujo tras tener que echarla de encima de sus pies por quinta vez. Así pues, dispuesto a amortizar el dolor de callos que aquella noche le iba a costar, se puso a entablar conversación con la dama.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió con cierta burla-. ¿Cuáles son esos requisitos que exigís que cumpla el elegido de vuestro corazón?

Harriet enarcó las cejas.

-¿Acaso estáis interesado?

El rey volvió a reír, encantado.

-¿Y quién no lo estaría? Sois una criatura deliciosa. Bonita, inteligente, ambiciosa y con carácter. ¿Qué más se puede pedir de una mujer?

Harriet se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Sois demasiado amable…

-Decidme, ¿os casaríais con cualquiera que cumpliese vuestras condiciones? ¿Aunque fuera un anciano, como yo –añadió con burla-, o un tullido, o un loco?

Ella apretó los labios en una dura línea.

-Mi bienestar es un asunto de importancia relativa, Su Majestad. Lo único que deseo es el bien de mi pueblo. No voy a elegir marido en base a cuestiones frívolas como unos bonitos ojos o un físico agradable. Ya que mi matrimonio es necesario, lo mínimo que puedo pretender es que resulte beneficioso para mi pueblo, aunque sea a corto plazo. Mi condición cumple este propósito plenamente.

El rey Thomas estaba sencillamente encantado con la muchacha.

-¿Y cual es esa condición, Su Alteza?

-Que se acabe con el problema que la carga económica del dragón supone para el país.

El rey se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Matar al dragón? ¿Os casaréis con aquél que sea lo bastante insensato como para desafiar al dragón, y lo bastante afortunado para sobrevivir a ello?

-¿¡Por qué lo reducís todo a matar!? –exclamó Harriet indignada, separándose de su pareja-. ¡Yo no quiero que el dragón muera, sólo que esta situación termine! ¡Mi país sufre una tremenda crisis, y si para terminar con ella tuviese que casarme yo misma con el dragón… Vaya, por mi honor que lo haría!

Y con estas palabras abandonó la pista de baile en un revuelo de seda y diminutas flores doradas.

_¡Pronto, muy pronto, el detonante de la acción! Draco el sinvergüenza, un despechado caballero Weasley, y un pequeño Crossover con mi novela favorita de todos los tiempos, __**El Maestro y Margarita**__, en la figura de la bruja tocanarices y su gato…_

_Una consulta: en el siguiente episodio, uno de los personajes habla exclusivamente en francés, por ser extranjera al reino. Las lenguas francas en la Edad Media eran latín y francés, por temas de amplitud de reinos, y en Inglaterra hasta el XIX se consideraba que una dama bien educada debía conocer al menos el idioma de su vecina Francia, además de preferentemente italiano. En Rusia, hasta la Revolución en la que desaparecieron las clases altas, la lengua de éstas era también el francés, hasta el punto de que en las cortes se hablaba más éste que el propio ruso (como se puede ver en __**Guerra Y Paz**__). Mi duda es: ¿necesitáis una traducción de lo que diga la princesa extranjera, u os apañáis sin ella…? Lo digo para evitar que el texto se os haga pesado de leer. El personaje habla en francés y hay un par de juegos de palabras intraducibles, así que no voy a cambiarle el idioma porque se perdería la gracia… Pero puedo añadir una traducción de la conversación o poneros un link a un traductor, como prefiráis… Decidme qué os parece mejor. Vuestra opinión será atesorada y apreciada, ¡de veras! Se aceptan sugerencias. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Al final, por votación popular (gracias, solo ello sabe, Kitty-chan y Layn/Laurin por vuestras opiniones y comentarios) el texto va con subtítulos. Los he dejado como pies de página, no sé si os resultará cómodo o incómodo de leer… Si preferís otra opción (como dejarlo entre paréntesis, que hace el texto más cargado pero quizás simplifique el tema lectura), me lo decís para futura referencia y en próximos episodios lo corregiré. Y Kitty, respecto a si Harriet va a acabar con Voldemort… No sé, es que podría ser su abuelo… ¿No? xD ¡Gracias a todos!_

-Elle a assez de personnalité, cette princesse. Amusant, je croyais qu'elle serait aussi jolie que sotte... –comentó una delicada voz femenina junto al Rey Thomas. Se giró hacia ella. Una joven dama con un gato en brazos le devolvió una mirada límpida y sincera. Él sonrió, animándola a seguir-. Mais je l'aime bien, elle est courageuse et intelligente... Pas du tout ce que je m'attendais à trouver. Je suis hereusse, si mon père veut que je vienne à la court, je ne serais plus contraire à l'idée. 1

-Vous êtes française?2 –inquirió.

-Pas du tout, je suis russe. Et vous êtes ...?3

-Le Roi Thomas, ma Dame... Quel joli chat vous avez... 4

-Merci beaucoup, mon Seigneur –respondió ella con amplia sonrisa-. Je suis la Princesse Margarita, et mon chat, c'est Popota5 –el gato lo miró con un aire más burlón e inteligente de lo que debería estar permitido en un felino.

-Margarita n'est pas un prénom rus…

-Je sais –suspiró ella.

-Mais ça vous va assez bien. Vous practiquez la magie?6 –inquirió el rey, intrigado. Margarita adoptó un aire algo melancólico, como si estuviese acostumbrada a esa pregunta y le molestase ligeramente tener que responderla.

-Avoir un chat noir c'est pas très sorcier, vous savez... 7

-Mais vous en avez l'air... Sorcier, et charmant8 –repuso él, intentando ser amable, pero sin poder evitar sentirse ridículo y añadiendo un leve tono sarcástico a lo que debería haber resultado un piropo insustancial. El resultado sonaba más ofensivo que galante.

La princesa rusa le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto irónica.

-On dit que seuls le imbéciles savent bien faire l'amour. Pour un homme apparentement intelligent, vous vous en sortez trop bien9 – y tras este cáustico comentario, la mujer se dió la vuelta y se marchó.

"Vaya", se dijo el rey con buen humor, "¿cómo lo he hecho para que, en la misma noche, me dejasen dos damas plantado?". Bien, pensó, sus dotes de galán parecían haberse oxidado por falta de uso. O eso, o es que últimamente las damas se estaban espabilando mucho. Sonrió, mostrando unos dientes muy afilados. La segunda opción le parecía mucho más atrayente.

1 Tiene carácter la princesita… Impresionante, pensé que sería tan bonita como estúpida. Me gusta, parece valiente y despierta. No es para nada lo que me esperaba. Si mi padre insiste en que acuda a esta corte, creo que dejaré de negarme.

2 ¿Sois francesa?

3 En absoluto, soy rusa. ¿Y vos sois…?

4 El Rey Thomas, mi Dama… Qué bonito gato.

5 Muchas gracias, Monseñor. Soy la Princesa Margarita, y este es mi gato Popota.

(**nota:** _Popota y Margarita pertenecen a la novela __**El Maestro y Margarita,**__ retocados para su funcionalidad en esta fanfic. El nombre de Popota hace referencia al hipopótamo, considerado animal infernal en el bestiario medieval. Margarita, a su homónima en __**Fausto**__. De ahí que Voldemort piense que es bruja)._

6 -Margarita no es un nombre ruso…

-Lo sé.

-Os queda bien, sin embargo. ¿Practicáis la magia?

7 Tener un gato negro no es nada del otro mundo (juego de palabras con: "no es muy hechicero". Intraducible al castellano, me temo…).

8 (Aquí me tiro de los pelos con la traducción porque, de nuevo, se pierde el juego de palabras. Voldemort le sigue la broma a Margarita): Pues me lo parecéis: hechicera, y encantadora.

9 Se dice que sólo los imbéciles saben seducir/hacer el amor (_gracias a __Brassens__, cantautor francés, por esta frase tan burra. Sacada de su canción "Corne d'Aurochs", en el CD __**Auprès de mon arbre**_). Para un hombre pretendidamente lúcido, os las arregláis demasiado bien.


	7. Chapter 7

_Y… ¡entran en acción Draco y Ron!_

Harriet se asió firmemente a la barandilla, los nudillos blancos. Mordiéndose el labio inferior dejó que la vista vagase sobre el borroso paisaje nocturno. Hacía fresco y había salido sin chal. Como se resfriase, Hermione se iba a poner furiosa con ella… Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Necesitaba esos instantes de soledad, aunque fuese a costa de que su doncella la sermonease más tarde.

Una risa inesperada e irónica le hizo girarse.

-Así que os casaríais con un dragón con tal de liberar al país… ¡Qué resuelta sois, Su Alteza!

En la penumbra la ya pobre visión de la princesa era aún peor, así que no distinguía bien a su indeseado acompañante. El joven vestía de plata y tenía un rostro puntiagudo, el cabello muy claro aplastado sobre el cráneo, pero sus rasgos se perdían en una neblina borrosa.

-¿Quién sois? –preguntó ella, entre molesta e inquieta. De repente, algunas advertencias que su doncella le había hecho no parecían tan risibles.

-Vuestro amigo, si así lo deseáis, mi querida princesa –respondió él, alargando la mano en un movimiento brusco para asir la suya. Se inclinó velozmente para depositar un beso en la palma que poco tenía de casto. Harriet notó como la lengua del desconocido parecía atravesar su guante. Se estremeció y retiró el brazo con un respingo.

-Sois muy audaz, y eso que ni siquiera nos han presentado –respondió, tratando de ser altiva y fría. El desconocido no era muy alto, sólo le debía sacar un palmo, al fin y al cabo la princesa siempre había sido pequeñita y de constitución fina, de hecho recordaba el día que por primera vez superó en estatura a Hermione como uno de los más felices de su vida, así que le podría estampar con facilidad una rodilla en esa zona que se suponía que las doncellas de buena cuna ignoraban que existía…

La risa del joven volvió a resonar, algo fantasmal y francamente desagradable.

-Ciertamente, hermosa dama, ningún caballero que no lo fuese podría aspirar a vuestra mano…

-Vos no sois un caballero –repuso Harriet con rabia. Como cada vez que se enfadaba, los puños le temblaban, y se afirmó sobre los pies. Hermione solía decir que cuando hacía eso parecía un pillete a punto de iniciar una pelea, cosa nada digna en una princesa…

-¡Su Alteza! –interrumpió una voz conocida. Ambos se giraron hacia el recién aparecido.

"Oh, no, lo que faltaba…"

En la puerta del balcón estaba el más joven de los caballeros Weasley, una familia noble pero empobrecida por el gran número de hijos entre los que habían tenido que repartir sus tierras. El muchacho en cuestión, llamado Ronald, tenía el cabello zanahoria característico de los hermanos Weasley, pecas y ojos grises de mirada algo vidriosa cuando se fijaban en su adorada princesa, a la que perseguía con auténtica devoción. Aparte de eso, se trataba de un muchacho honrado, espigado y de buen apetito, interesado en cosas propias de su edad, léase los torneos, las aventuras y poca cosa más. Un buen chico, vamos, y aburrido como él sólo, con una fobia por las arañas que era la risa de sus hermanos.

-Sir Ronald…

-Su Alteza, deseaba preguntaros si me concederíais el honor de una danza… ¿Quién es este caballero?

La princesa trató de buscar un apelativo apropiado para su acompañante.

-Uh… -intentó recordar sus lecciones de francés, tan lejanas y aburridas-. Lord Malfoy –pronunció con difícil acento-, un señor del continente. Sir Roland, Lord Malfoy.

La princesa podía no percibir claramente los rasgos de los dos muchachos, pero sí que captó rápidamente el mutuo desagrado con el que se contemplaban. "Uh-oh"… Pensó para sí.

-Lord Malfoy, ¿eh? –el noble Sir Roland miró a su antagonista levantando la nariz como si oliese algo desagradable-. No conozco vuestra familia.

-¿De veras? –el presunto Lord arqueó una ceja-. Será que no pertenecemos al mismo círculo –añadió, contemplando con obvio disgusto y sorna los pobres ropajes del caballero. El insulto era más que evidente.

Sir Ronald se puso del color de su cabello. Harriet, previendo el desastre, le tomó del brazo.

-De hecho, Lord Malfoy y yo estábamos comentando la falta de contacto entre los continentes –dijo con voz melosa-. ¿No es una pena que los reinos estén tan distanciados, Sir Ronald? Pensad lo delicioso que resultaría poder viajar por la exótica Europa… -sus dedos casi acariciaban la cara interior del brazo del joven. Éste se puso aún más rojo, aunque esta vez no se trataba de rabia lo que le coloreaba los rasgos. Una sonrisa de boba admiración le iluminó la cara.

El falso noble bufó divertido, recobrando la atención de ambos.

-Una persona de vuestra alcurnia no debería relacionarse con gentuza de baja estofa. Quizás podríamos prolongar nuestra conversación un poco más y extendernos al respecto, me parece que andáis necesitada de guía… -el rubio le tendió la mano.

Harriet volvió a sentir una terrible rabia hacia aquel arrogante desconocido.

-Creo que sé discernir por mí misma, Lord Malfoy –dijo con un tono más frío que la nariz de un oso polar en diciembre-. Y nuestra conversación ya había terminado, de todas formas. Sir Ronald, ¿y esa danza…?

Los dos jóvenes se alejaron, juntando las cabezas, el pelirrojo murmurando algo que hizo reír a la princesa. Ninguno de los dos vio como unas pálidas mejillas se coloreaban vivamente y el desconocido murmuraba:

-No voy a olvidar esto, Harriet… Un día te arrepentirás de este desaire…


	8. Chapter 8

En el interior del salón, las parejas giraban al ritmo de un minuet. Ronald no parecía molesto por la falta de sincronización de la princesa. Desde el primer momento en que la viera la había adorado con todo su juvenil corazón, sobre todo al descubrir que era una de las pocas féminas de la corte interesada en las cosas importantes de la vida, como puedan ser las armas, las carreras, torneos y la caza. Desgraciadamente su Dama parecía algo propensa a los puntos de vista excéntricos, como aquella absurda colección de monstruos suya. Por lo que se sabía, incluso tenía una horrible araña gigante… El pelirrojo se estremeció.

-¿Os encontráis mal, Sir Ronald? –murmuró la doncella, solícita. El joven le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora. Era obvio que Su Alteza tenía buen corazón. Un marido que la quisiera y supiese guiarla sin duda podría guiarla en la vida…-. Tenéis los ojos vidriosos… -ella se sacó el guante para tomarle la temperatura, colocando la prenda descuidadamente en su cinto. Miles de ojos codiciosos y fetichistas observaron el gesto; en un rincón, Hermione miró al techo con exasperación, previendo un nuevo guante desparejado. En esto…

-Parbleu! –rugió una voz femenina. Todo el salón se giró a mirar: una joven de cabello negro y con un lujoso vestido de seda color vino y terciopelo color verde pino maldecía ampliamente en francés-. Qui est le parfait imbécile qui a jeté une foutue malédiction? Bordel de merde, j'en ai marre ! Tout le temps en train de nettoyer la merde des autres, putain !! (Me niego a traducir esta frase. Muchos, muchos tacos. Dejémoslo ahí).

Un par de damas francesas de alta alcurnia se desmayaron al oír tan colorido lenguaje. El Rey Thomas arqueó la ceja, mientras Harriet detenía sus evoluciones para observar a la mujer, una desconocida de aire refinado. No sabía que decía exactamente, pero debía ser algo extremadamente grosero. La Princesa sonrió, sintiendo automática simpatía por ella. Lástima que su francés no era muy bueno…

-Mais chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

i –dijo el Monarca de Slytherin acercándose a ella con tono conciliador.

-Un fils de pute a laissé libre un sort!–repuso ella, completamente furiosa-. Un idiot quelconque a utilisé des forces interdites et a jeté un putain de malédiction ! Et le résultat est là, là ! ii –señaló rabiosa hacia los invitados alineados junto a las ventanas y balcones.

-Où ça?iii –preguntó el Rey, frunciendo el ceño. Margarita le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vous… Vous ne sentez rien? Mais… Ça veut dire… Enfoiréiv! –y sin mayor dilación, la dama rusa le plantó un soberbio bofetón al monarca. Se dio media vuelta y echó a correr, arremangándose la pesada falda.

-Ma Dame! –el rey se apretó la mano de largos y fríos dedos en la ardiente mejilla-. Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?! Je ne comprends pas !v –gritó tras ella.

-Ta gueule!! –gritó ella, saliendo a toda velocidad del salón, no sin antes añadir un seco-. À chaqu'un sa merde, abruti!vi

Thomas I se frotó lentamente la cara con la mano, mientras a su alrededor danzaban sirvientes y pajes, pidiendo disculpas, ofreciéndole toallas frescas, un médico. Él ni los veía.

Definitivamente, estaba enamorado.

_No me echéis a los perros, pero siempre he pensado que los Slytherin son un poco raritos y les va la caña… Mirad a Draco y Harry, pareja fandom por antonomasia. ¿Qué más lógico que si te abofetean, decidas que te has enamorado…? Sobre todo de una dama que grita, es malhablada y se pasa las convenciones por el forro. Margarita es igual de disfuncional, por supuesto... Me gusta que mis personajes estén todos locos, qué le vamos a hacer._

_Dedicado a Layn, que pidió más Margarita y Popota. Y un besito a Kitty-chan, a la que creo que le habrá gustado este episodio. No estoy en pro del incesto con el abuelo, Kitty xD. ¡Saludos a todos y gracias por los comentarios! _

i Pero querida, ¿qué sucede?

ii ¡Un hijo de pt ha liberado una maldición! ¡Un idiota cualquiera ha utilizado fuerzas prohibidas y ha soltado una pt maldición, y el resultado está ahí, ahí!

iii ¿Dónde, dices?

iv ¿No nota nada…? Pero eso quiere decir… ¡Cabrón!

v Pero… ¡Mi Señora!¿Qué ocurre? No entiendo nada…

vi (Intraducible, sería un cierra la boca o un tus cjnes). ¡Cada uno que limpie su propia mrd, subnormal!


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione cerró las cortinas del lecho de la princesa Harriet, que agotada tras la fiesta, dormía ya. La doncella dio un suspiro, contemplando el lujoso cuarto y el vestido blanco dejado sobre la cama de cualquier manera. Uno de los finísimos guantes de seda se había, como de costumbre, extraviado.

Odiaba cuando esto pasaba. Menuda colección de fetichistas...

Inocente a los desviados gustos de su corte, la princesa se dio media vuelta en sueños y empezó a roncar suavemente. Hermione sonrió para sí. Dudaba mucho que ninguno de sus pretendientes sospechase siquiera que la princesa pudiese hacer tales ruidos. Era curioso, se dijo con burla, como podían ser todos ellos un atajo de violadores –porque la muchacha estaba más que al corriente de los rumores del castillo, y de quién perseguía a quién; no todos podían permanecer tan anclados en sus elevados ideales, prestando nula atención a su entorno, como la dulce Harriet...- y por otro lado idealizar de aquella manera a su princesa. Había una disfuncionalidad evidente en los procesos mentales de los caballeros...

La doncella suspiró y decidió prepararse para acostarse, ella también. Con gesto cansino se dirigió a su habitación, comunicada con la de la princesa por una puertecilla. Se desvistió en silencio, poniéndose el pesado camisón de seda salvaje y la bata de terciopelo oscuro bordada en oro por encima. Se deshizo el complejo peinado que mantenía su salvaje pelo bajo los estrictos límites de la cofia bordada en perlas y procedió a pasarse el cepillo por sus rebeldes rizos, casi tan alocados como los de su princesa.

Apagó la vela de un soplido y procedió a recostarse entre los múltiples edredones. Se estremeció. ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera tanto frío...?

Casi estaba dormida cuando empezó el barullo. Los gritos llegaban a través de las paredes y puertas, se oía gente corriendo por los pasillos, una horrible luz rojiza se filtraba a través de las ventanas. ¿Qué...?

La puerta de comunicación se abrió de golpe. Hermione saltó de la cama, a tiempo de caer en brazos de Harriet.

-¡Hermione, tenemos que salir de aquí! Hay un incendio, ¡el dragón ha atacado el castillo!

La doncella reprimió un gemido de terror y se abrazó compulsivamente a su Señora... Su... Se sonrojó violentamente.

-¡Harriet, vístete antes de salir! Como los soldados te vean así...

La princesa bajó la vista y luego le dedicó a su criada una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Este... No contaba con tener que escapar en medio de la noche...

Hermione se negó a bajar la mirada. Su princesa estaba menos que decente: En vez de un camisón y bata exigidos por el decoro, su cuerpo apenas estaba cubierto por una fina camisa de batista semi-transparente... La mayor parte del tiempo la doncella apenas era consciente de que su "Señora" no era tal, pero en estos momentos era un hecho difícil de rehuir, con toda aquella masculina desnudez abrazándola... Con decisión, se despojó de su propia bata y se la puso a Harriet, que protestaba inútilmente.

-¡Por favor, Hermione, no es el momento para falsos pudores...!

-¡Déjate de historias, Harriet! –repuso la doncella con sequedad-. Como alguien te vea así, tu abuelo me hace empalar. Y le tengo bastante aprecio a mi trasero y a mis entrañas, gracias –ahora fue el turno de la princesa de sonrojarse.

Una vez solventado aquel problema, ambas jóvenes salieron del cuarto y echaron a correr entre el caos y el pánico desatados. Las damas de la corte, en distintos estados de _deshabillé_, correteaban de forma poco digna en sus suaves zapatillas de terciopelo, acompañadas de pajes y de algún que otro noble que intentaba subrepticiamente librarse del pandemonium. Los caballeros se abalanzaban alegremente en la dirección contraria, intentando hallar un lugar elevado desde el cual lanzar flechas, desafíos o lo que tuviesen a mano al dragón. Unos pocos criados, ejerciendo esa rara virtud llamada sentido común, trataban de formar una cadena con cubos de agua para contener el incendio que amenazaba con quemar las vigas de madera y los suelos del palacio, propiciando de forma cierta un desastroso derrumbe.

Una voz terrible gritaba entre el caos:

-_Ogony! Pust zdarit stradanye!__1_ –y se ponía a cantar con voz enajenada y ronca-. _Slavnoe More, Svyashcheny Baikal_...2

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Hermione, algo aturdida.

-Ni idea, no sé ruso –bufó Harriet.

-Dice no sé qué de un barril de salmones y del viento del norte –comentó risueño un mozo rubio, sin duda trabajador del establo, por el penetrante olor a estiércol de caballo que despedía-. Parece que la Princesa Margarita le da cosa mala al vodka, ¿eh? –añadió, guiñándole pícaramente el ojo a Hermione. Ésta se sonrojó y le sonrió a través del pelo. Harriet frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Hermione, no es momento para coquetear –comentó en tono frío. Su doncella le miró con incredulidad, y luego se soltó de su brazo, enojada.

-¿Por quién me tomáis, princesa...?

La princesa gruñó para sí. Salieron al patio en un tenso silencio. Una vez allí, ambas jóvenes se separaron, dirigiéndose a puntos opuestos de la plaza de armas. Hermione se estremeció, el frío aire nocturno colándose fácilmente a través del camisón que llevaba. En aquellos momentos casi se arrepentía de haberle dejado su bata de terciopelo a...

Con un fragor tumultuoso, las alas un torbellino, el dragón hizo un fulminante descenso sobre la zona. Sus brillantes escamas metalizadas relumbraban de forma macabra a la luz rojiza del incendio. Las gentes huyeron despavoridas, aterradas ante la temible bestia. Sólo una persona permaneció quieta, fascinada por la terrible belleza del monstruoso engendro. La criatura detuvo su actividad destructora, mirando a la delgada figura que no se arredraba ni huía de ella.

-¡¡Harriet!! –gritó Hermione, completamente olvidada la estúpida disputa que las había separado. Supo que era la princesa, sólo ella sería lo bastante temeraria como para hacer frente al dragón... Como confirmando sus temores, la persona que se hallaba frente a la bestia giró la cabeza. El momento estático y sereno que había parecido compartir con el monstruo se quebró en mil ardientes pedazos. La criatura alzó el vuelo, no sin antes tomar a la princesa entre sus garras.

A su alrededor, la gente gritaba, aterrorizada y aún ignorante de lo ocurrido. No importaba. Hermione cayó de rodillas y, en un angustiado silencio, se echó a llorar.

1 ¡Fuego! ¡Que ardan todas las tristezas! (**nota:** en la novela original, el personaje de Margarita suelta esta misma frase y se pone a bailar mientras prende toda su casa).

2 Extracto de una canción popular rusa, también aparece en la novela de _El Maestro y Margarita_, en una escena hilarante que no pienso comentar por si algún día os da por leer esta obra maestra. No la canta Margarita, pero me hacía gracia ponerla. La traducción de la letra sería algo así como: "Brillantes son las aguas del sagrado mar Baikal". La canción sigue con frases como: "Los salmones saltan en los barriles, sopla el viento del norte, tira del remo marinero", etc. Típica canción marinera, sin ningún sentido en el contexto en el que está. Se puede encontrar por el e-mule, tanto en mp3 como la partitura en jpg.


	10. Chapter 10

Aquella reunión había estado condenada al fracaso desde el principio.

La noticia de la desaparición de la princesa, siguiendo la tradición iniciada por su madre –y, bien pensado, seguida después por toda princesa digna de tal nombre-, había caído como un bombazo entre los miembros de la corte. Pronto se habían agrupado en la sala del trono para discutir posibles planes. Debido al encefalograma plano de la mayoría sus integrantes, el término "plan" empezaba a ser, más que generoso, extremadamente inexacto.

En un rincón Hermione se retorcía las manos, angustiada. A su lado, la Princesa Margarita, recuperada la dignidad y las ropas después de que el incendio fuese controlado –por lo que algunos encantados caballeros comentaban, no sólo había cantado en ruso y bailado, sino que se había despojado de sus vestiduras en el proceso; algunos testigos ponderaban si valdría la pena repetir todo la situación-, se había sentado junto a ella y trataba de hacerle beber una infusión para los nervios que despedía un sospechoso olor a alcohol. La doncella estaba tan alterada que ni se había percatado de ello.

El Rey Albus estaba deshecho en el trono: era incapaz de reaccionar a la terrible nueva. A su lado, su rival de toda la vida permanecía de pie con gesto sombrío. Contemplaba a aquella banda de cretinos vociferar distintas maneras de rescatar a la pobre Harriet con tal entusiasmo y poco seso que, si la joven les hubiese oído, les habría ahorrado la molestia arrojándose ella misma a las fauces de la bestia. El propio brujo se empezaba a plantear si realmente sería tan mala idea: pensar que su nieta podía acabar casándose con uno de aquellos idiotas si por pura casualidad vencían al monstruo… Su descendencia podía degenerar en una serie de estúpidos mocosos obsesionados con las armas, completamente ignorantes de los caminos de la magia… Thomas se estremeció.

La princesa Margarita, que en aquel momento se dirigía hacia el fondo de la sala, se giró hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-_Ça va, mon chou? _–preguntó la mujer en tono exageradamente dulce-. _Il parait que, parfois, on reçoit ce qu'on mérite, n'este-ce pas?__1_

El monarca gruñó, sintiendo la proximidad de una migraña de inmensas proporciones.

_-Taisez-vous, s'il vous plait_ –repuso con incisiva cortesía-. _Et donnez-moi un peu de cette liqueur que vous servez si libéralement à la poucelle...__2_

Margarita rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba a él. De entre sus enaguas extrajo una botella de vodka. El Rey ni se molestó en esperar la llegada de una copa, si no que bebió directamente del gollete.

-_Quel cochon!_ –comentó ella con admirada ternura. Su expresión había abandonado la estudiada malicia de momentos antes-. _Ma foi, quelle manque de maniéres!__3_ –parecía encantada, como una niña con un juguete nuevo.

Thomas se limpió la boca con la manga de su túnica de terciopelo y parpadeó dos veces.

-_Dites, c'est pas comme si je ne n'avais pas besoin_…4

-Mais _tout ça est de vôtre faute, quel droit vous avez à vous plaindre ?__5_ –repuso ella con tono lento y preciso.

El Rey Albus, que hasta entonces había parecido estar hundido a un tiempo en su trono y en la más profunda de las miserias, levantó repentinamente la cabeza.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Princesa?

La aludida miró con fijeza al anciano.

-_Mais, vous ne le savez pas? Le dragon qui assole le pais... C'est une malédiction, et c'est ce sorcier de Roi que vous avez à votre droite qui l'a conjuré...__6_

-¿¡Qué!? –Albus se incorporó de un salto-. ¡Tú! ¡Por tu culpa mi nieta está en peligro y yo te he recibido como a un huésped, como a un amigo…!

-Albus… -protestó quejumbrosamente el otro monarca.

-¿Qué haces aquí, alimaña traidora? ¿Disfrutas? ¿Te regodeas en mi desgracia? ¡Mi pobre Harriet va a ser devorada, y tú eres el responsable!

-¡Albus, yo no quería…!

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué lanzaste esa maldición, maldita sea!? ¡¡Fuera de aquí, no tienes ningún derecho a permanecer en esta sala!!

-¡Tengo el mismo derecho que tú! –repuso el otro Rey, repentinamente furioso-. ¡¡Albus, maldita sea, Harriet también es mi nieta!!

Un silencio pesado se adueñó bruscamente de la sala. Avergonzada, una mosca se posó en el techo para evitar el estruendoso sonido de sus alitas.

-_Vraiment?_ –exclamó Margarita encantada-. _Vous ne faites pas votre age!__7_

1 ¿Todo bien, cielito? Parece que en ocasiones recibimos lo que merecemos, ¿no es cierto?

2 Por favor, callad… Y dadme un poco de esa bebida que escanciáis tan liberalmente a la doncella…

3 ¡Qué cerdo…! Cielo santo… ¡Qué falta de maneras!

4 No es como si no me hiciera falta, ¿sabe…?

5 Pero si todo es culpa vuestra, ¿con qué derecho os quejáis…?

6 Ah, ¿no lo sabéis? El dragón que asola el país es una maldición, y es este hechicero de mago que tenéis aquí a vuestra derecha quien la ha lanzado…

7 ¿De verdad? ¡No aparentáis vuestra edad!

_Un poquito más de Margarita fastidiando… Y unas revelaciones que ya tocaban. Y es que nunca tienes que fastidiar a otro brujo. Las mujeres somos malas. ¡Yuhu! Ania: gracias por los ánimos. Kitty-chan: sí, ya viene lo bueno xD Layn: efectivamente, Harriet es Harry. La culpa es de Albus Dumbledore, que está algo más loco aquí que en las novelas originales. Todos mis niños están de psiquiátrico. Dad gracias a que no son míos –sólo prestados-, sino las novelas de Harry Potter podrían ser bastante más desquiciadas y los lectores saldrían un tanto extraños…_

_Lamento el retraso en subir más. Me reclamaron más de mis historias originales, que andaban un poquito colgadas. Intentaré equilibrar la producción para que nadie se quede con ganas. Muy prontito veréis a Popota soltándose el pelo… o algo xD_

_¡Besos y gracias por los comentarios! Me animan el día :D_


	11. Chapter 11

El dragón sobrevoló campos y ríos, siempre lo bastante cerca del suelo como para que su carga no expirase por falta de aire o exceso de frío. Valga decir que, pese a ello, la pobre Harriet no estaba en el mejor de los estados: una bata de terciopelo no es el material más aislante contra los rigores del vuelo. Tampoco estaba en situación de apreciar el impresionante panorama que se extendía a sus pies, lo cual no deja de ser una lástima teniendo en cuenta que la vista hubiese dejado sin aliento a un alma mucho más prosaica que la de nuestra Princesa. Pero cuando tienes dichos apéndices congelados –entre otras cosas- un desagradable espíritu pragmático te distrae de placeres más espirituales.

Dejadme decirlo a las claras: cuando cualquier otra doncella hubiese estado aterrada, Harriet estaba sencillamente… Furiosa.

Lástima que el fuego de la ira no caliente tanto como un buen jersey de lana¿verdad?

* * *

_Breve, breve, muy breve. ¡Pero necesario!_ _En el próximo post, el final de la reunión y después... Harriet y el Dragón. Nyahaha._


	12. Chapter 12

_Ahí va el gato francotirador… Y el final de la reunión, incluyendo a una Hermione muy borracha, un caballero esperanzado y un par de brujos a los que se echa a cajas destempladas. Como debe ser. xD_

Hermione acunaba entre las manos su taza de infusión, ajena a la discusión que se desarrollaba en la sala. Los caballeros habían dejado de gritarse entre ellos para contemplar con gesto atónito como sus monarcas se dejaban la voz a su vez en una exhibición poco majestuosa. La princesa extranjera, que tan amable se había mostrado con ella, les observaba con aire de satisfacción. El gato negro que solía acompañarla se había bajado de su regazo para, de un salto, situarse en la araña que iluminaba la escena. La doncella parpadeó. Le había parecido ver entre sus garras… ¿Una ballesta? Imposible.

El felino, desde su elevada posición, le guiñó el ojo. La muchacha abrió la boca con gesto de pez. Vio como el animal cargaba el arma y apuntaba cuidadosamente hacia el trono.

La chica gritó.

Todos se giraron a mirarla.

La saeta chasqueó al dispararse y se enterró a medio centímetro del pómulo izquierdo del Rey Thomas.

-El gato… ¡El gato! –chilló Hermione, señalando la lámpara. Todos la miraron como si estuviese loca.

-Popota! Viens ici, gros taquin! Ma foi, que tu es dificille parfois... 1–exclamó Margarita. Su mascota descendió ágilmente y volvió a sus brazos, comportamiento que resulta de lo menos felino. El hecho de que aún llevase la ballesta en bandolera añadía un punto surrealista a la ya irreal escena.

-¡Tu gato ha intentado matarme! –gritó Thomas. A su lado, a Albus le dio un inoportuno ataque de risa.

-Mais, mon beau, je sais bien, tu es si malin 2–murmuraba la mujer, ignorándole por completo mientras acunaba a la enorme bestia amorosamente. El animal ronroneaba, satisfecho.

-¡Están todos borrachos! –exclamó uno de los presentes con hipócrita indignación. Nadie le había ofrecido licor a él.

-Vamos, vamos, caballeros –intervino el Rey Albus, serenándose-. Esto se nos va de las manos –un brillo maníaco había aparecido en sus ojos, el mismo que había hecho acto de presencia la primera vez que vio a su nietecito.

Uh-oh. Sí, exactamente.

-Señores, he tomado una decisión –desde la distancia prudencial a la que se hallaba Hermione se podía oír el sonido de los pulidos engranajes de la locura del rey al girar-. Aquel que rescate a mi nieta obtendrá la mitad de mi reino.

Se oyeron gruñidos en respuesta. La verdad es que dado el estado de pobreza del país, no es que fuese gran recompensa…

-¿Y la mano de la Princesa? –sugirió uno desde la última fila en tono esperanzado: el más joven de los caballeros Weasley.

-Eso si cumplís la condición de ella, deshaceros del dragón –repuso el monarca, ecuánime-. Tomáoslo como un dos por uno.

-¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir al respecto? –inquirió Thomas, indignado. La mirada del anciano se volvió fría.

-Al pronunciar tu maldición me parece que ya dijiste más que suficiente. Ahora bien, si tienes alguna propuesta práctica, soy todo oídos. Si no, cierra la boca.

-Tout juste!3 –exclamó Margarita alegremente.

-Ya puestos, hazte útil y llévate a esa loca y a su gato homicida lejos de mi vista. No quiero ver a ninguno de los tres hasta que esto acabe¿estamos?

-Mais c'est pas ma faute a moi!4 –protestó ella mientras el monarca de Slytherin, con rostro tenso, la aferraba del brazo y se la llevaba casi a rastras.

-No, pero disfrutas demasiado con esto. Y tu gato aún me debe una explicación –le siseó él. La princesa puso cara de infantil despecho, mientras el gato le dedicaba una mirada de suficiencia. ¿Desde cuando los animales hablan…?

En su rincón, Hermione hipó. Cerca de ella estaba el pelirrojo Weasley, todo sonrojo y bovina sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Sí! Me casaré con Harriet y aliviaré la situación económica de mi familia…

-Eso ser-ría si el Re-reino fuese rico –tartamudeó la doncella, que sentía la lengua como si fuese de trapo. Caramba, nunca le había sentado tan bien una infusión…

-…Y demostraré mi valía como caballero –murmuró el larguirucho sin oírla-. ¡Seré el héroe de Gryffindor! –sacó de su cinto una arrugada prenda blanca, que se llevó a la cara para aspirar su aroma con aire de deleite-. ¡Todo por mi princesa!

Hermione abrió los ojos desorbitadamente: se trataba de uno de los guantes de Harriet, precisamente el que aquella misma noche había "extraviado"…

-¡¡CERDO FETICHISTA¡¡DEVUELVE ESO AHORA MISMO!!

Hicieron falta cuatro hombres fornidos para rescatar al desdichado caballero de la furia de aquella harpía.

* * *

1 ¡Popota! Ven aquí, travieso… Cielo santo, qué difícil eres a veces…

2 Pero sí, querido, ya sé que eres muy listo/astuto…

3 ¡Justo! (traducible como un: "ahí le has dado")

4¡ Pero si esto no es culpa mía!


	13. Chapter 13

El dragón agachó la cabeza para ver cómo estaba su carga. A juzgar por el rostro más azulado que verdoso de la muchacha, parecía más congelada que mareada. Su reptiliana sonrisa tenía algo maligno y sardónico. Le molestaba el sabor de la bilis en su comida. Aunque aún no había decidido si iba a devorarla o bien…

Se posó con cuatro poderosos golpes de ala. Harriet estaba casi inconsciente y sus labios amoratados se movían muy débilmente. La criatura la posó sobre un montón de heno y la olisqueó a placer.

Parpadeó.

Metió el hocico entre el pesado brocado de terciopelo y el camisón semitransparente. Se le desorbitaron los ojos de pupila vertical.

Harriet era… ¿¿Harold??

-Ya me dijo papá que iba a terminar mal –se dijo filosóficamente la mitológica bestia. Miró a la "princesa". Típico de su mala suerte… Primero le sacaban del reino de los infiernos por culpa de una estúpida maldición, luego le trataban con descortesía, se encontraba con Popota, y para colmo…

Sea usted dragón para esto. ¿Es que ni siquiera podía tener una princesa normal, como todos los otros dragones legendarios…?

-Menos mal que mi primo no me ve… Él hasta tiene a ese caballero Leo, que es un antagonista decente –masculló para sí. Se frotó el hocico con la zarpa. Su primo no sabía lo afortunado que era. Si bien a Draco siempre le divertía ver venir a los heroicos caballeros y freírlos en sus armaduras, que se recalentaban terriblemente con el fuego de su aliento, en esta tierra no había encontrado mucho de eso. Parecía que todos estaban más ocupados en galantear, quejarse, vagar estúpidamente por los bosques en busca de reyertas entre ellos que en ofrecer la adecuada atención a un dragón, lo cual era sumamente ofensivo para su vanidad. La única persona que le había hecho caso había sido aquella bruja amiga de Popota. ¡Popota! El bromista del infierno. En el mundo no había justicia. Se había tomado tantas molestias… Para nada. Seguro que acababa siendo la comidilla de las legiones infernales. Todos conocían la hiriente lengua del gato negro, sobre todo por su fracaso al raptar a una doncella. ¿Qué era un dragón sin una princesa a la que devorar, sin caballeros a los que aniquilar? En fin… Había que trabajar con lo que le tocaba. Y tenía una prince… Príncip… Algo a lo que aterrorizar tras el desplante del salón de baile. Sonrió perversamente.

Se iba a divertir con esto.

Famosas últimas palabras…

_¡Hola otra vez! Draco me ha dado muchos problemas, no había forma de encajar bien su carácter. He reescrito esta parte nada menos que CUATRO veces. No quería dar exceso de detalles sobre la familia del mozo, pero no pude resistirme a añadir de nuevo cuatro referencias a mi novela favorita. Ah, el caballero Leo y su contienda con el dragón vienen de unos roleos de hace un tiempo. El pobre mozo, para quien le interese, sufrió de lleno el aliento de un dragón… Y sobrevivió, convirtiéndose en una leyenda por ello pese a haber quedado sin orejas, pelo, y perder un brazo. Gracias a la magia del Steampunk, volvió a la carga. Su dragón estuvo muy contento de ello, puesto que arrasar pueblos sin resistencia acaba aburriendo al cabo de 1000 años. No he podido evitar el guiño, pese a que habría sido más sencillo hacer referencia a un Sigfrido cualquiera. _


	14. Chapter 14

Harriet parpadeó. La consciencia volvía a ella como un amigo perdido hacía tiempo. Se incorporó, notando que su escaso camisón y la bata de Hermione ya apenas le cubrían. Se cerró las ropas protectoramente en torno al cuerpo.

El dragón le observaba con mirada maligna. Sus ojos eran de un azul muy pálido y su piel perfectamente plateada, como una pulidísima armadura. La princesa le observó entre sorprendida y admirada. De todas las criaturas que le habían traído sus entusiastas caballeros, ninguna ganaba en magnificencia a aquel monstruo. El dragón bostezó, mostrando de forma pretendidamente indiferente y amenazante a un tiempo sus larguísimos colmillos, tan afilados como espadas. La muchacha se levantó del todo. La tremenda bestia sonrió, esperando que la joven empezase a correr llevada por el miedo.

-Qué precioso eres… -musitó Harriet.

Draco se atragantó. Había esperado pánico, horror, súplicas… Pero aquella mirada maníaca y de adoración…

-¿¡Estás loca, Princesa!? ¡Voy a comerte! –resopló, soltando una leve bocanada de fuego al hacerlo-. ¿Precioso? –añadió, con cierta vanidad-. Me alegra que por fin demuestres el buen gusto propio de tu condición y nobleza. Pero debieras considerarme con respeto. No soy sencillamente precioso. Soy hermoso.

Harriet soltó una improcedente risilla. El dragón la miró con irritación.

-¡Eres un presumido…! –la chica… el chico… En fin, la no-princesa le miraba con un brillo peculiar en los ojos. Le costó reconocerlo.

-¡Te estás riendo de mí! –exclamó el dragón ofendidísimo. Gruñó, bufó y extrajo humo por las narices-. No puedo creerlo… ¡Eres mi presa, te he raptado, te voy a devorar! ¡Haz el favor de asustarte como debieras, inconsciente criatura!

Harriet enarcó una ceja, luego frunció levemente el ceño.

"Ajá, ahora empieza a entender su situación… En cualquier momento empezará a…"

Harriet tomó aliento.

"Sin duda para gritar…"

-¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!? ¡MI ABUELO DEBE ESTARLO PASANDO FATAL POR TU CULPA! ¿¡ES QUE NO TIENES UN MÍNIMO DE CONSIDERACIÓN!?

Draco retrocedió unos pasos, translucidos en metros debido a su inmenso tonelaje en la figura de dragón.

-Pero… -protestó débilmente.

-¡NADA DE PEROS! Me vas a devolver ahora mismo a mi casa… ¡AHORA!

-¡Mira, Princesa, hasta aquí podríamos llegar…! ¿¡Te crees que soy uno de tus criados!? ¡¡Soy un digno ser infernal!! ¡No cumplo órdenes de damiselas… damas… muchachos en camisón y bata! Y si he dicho que te voy a comer lo voy a hacer… -empezó a maldecir en lenguaje de dragón, furioso por cómo Harriet… Harold… Harry se negaba a seguir el guión de lo que debería hacer toda princesa bien educada. Abrió las fauces de golpe y se abalanzó sobre ella.

La pedrada le dio de lleno en la campanilla, claro. La boca era un blanco demasiado tentador, y para colmo el único lugar sin blindaje…

_Bueno… ¿No os empieza a dar pena Draco? Animalito mío…_

_De nuevo disculpas por el retraso en postear… ¡Me reclamaron asuntos familiares (damn real life) y luego mi mejor amiga me exigió que escribiera algo más de mi historia de demonios… Y es que no se puede escribir cinco historias largas a la vez y tener vida. xD_


	15. Chapter 15

"Bueno", se dijo Harriet. "Ya no puedo decir que no haya visto cosas exóticas…" Aunque cualificar de "exótico" aquel encuentro era ser amable. Alguien con más tino y menos buen corazón lo habría tildado de "cómico", "ridículo"… O incluso "patético". Le tendió su bata al dragón, que por fin había superado las nauseas provocadas por la pedrada certera. Éste se limpió las fauces. La princesa suspiró, dándole unas palmaditas en la zarpa, cosa que hizo que el tremendo ser se apartase de ella, ofendido. No importaba. Pocas veces había visto nada más… enternecedor que una bestia de más de treinta metros de envergadura vomitando en un precipicio. Harriet contempló con curiosidad y algo de disgusto los huesos de ovino y vacuno a medio digerir que habían quedado a medio camino del fondo, colgados cual macabros adornos navideños de los matorrales que crecían valientemente en las paredes de la grieta.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Harriet. Aunque claro, eso ya lo sabes…

El dragón la miró. Tenía la boca muy abierta y la lengua colgaba fuera como una alfombra inmensa y húmeda. Por un momento pensó que iba a volver a intentar devorarla. Le preocupaba un poco la idea, no tenía muchas ganas de verle vomitar de nuevo. Luego se percató de que lo que ocurría es que estaba completamente atónito. Si la criatura hubiese sido un poquito más chitita, le habría cerrado los morros con cuidado. Estaba totalmente ridículo.

-¿…Cómo?

Harriet se dijo que aquel inmenso dragón, definitivamente, no era muy listo. Lo cual probaba su punto: el hecho de que una criatura mágica hablase no significaba necesariamente que fuese inteligente. Jesús, si hasta los loros hablaban. Y los hombres. A juzgar por la inteligencia media de los caballeros, Harriet empezaba a desesperar en general de toda la raza humana.

-Verás… Ya sé que me has raptado para comerme, pero a estas alturas es obvio que no me voy a dejar. No soy una oveja. Ni una vaca. No soy muy fuerte, es cierto, pero no me dejo. Y tengo buena puntería. Así que, ¿qué opinas si te presentas, hablamos e intentamos ser razonables respecto a todo este asunto?

Los ojos del ser se encendieron como dos inmensas hogueras.

-¡Soy un dragón!

-¿Y eso significa que te voy a tener que llamar "eh, tú"? ¿No tienes nombre? ¿Ninguno en absoluto?

El dragón parecía no saber decidirse entre ofenderse o asombrarse. Gruñó y se pasó las zarpas por el hocico. Al darse cuenta de que acababa de hacer aquel gesto nervioso, se irguió e intentó parecer amenazador de nuevo.

-No me puedes poner nombre. No soy un perrillo que vaya a acudir si le llamas. No me puedes nombrar, atar y…

-Ah, eres de los que creen que los nombres atan… ¡Como los brujos! He oído hablar de eso, de hecho mi criada personal no para de leer cosas raras y me dijo que… -empezó a parlotear la princesa animadamente. El dragón la miró con ojos entrecerrados: su casi total desnudez descubría a la perfección su sexo, hasta entonces nada evidente. El pelo negro y rebelde estaba ahora completamente enredado por el vuelo forzoso. Las mejillas estaban arreboladas y los ojos verdes y expresivos, encendidos. Estaba muy guapa. Guapo. En fin, lo que fuese. ¡Si se callase al menos un instante…!

-Draco. Draco. Llámame Draco si quieres. Es "dragón". Es como me llama mi padre, cuando le da la gana llamarme, claro.

-Ah, ¡tienes un padre! –Harriet estaba muy satisfecha, como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento. Draco bufó.

-No, si a lo mejor te creías que los dragones éramos como las setas… ¡Claro que tengo padre, soy una criatura infernal! Mi padre es Lu… -se aclaró la garganta. Mejor no nombrar al diablo, tenía la mala costumbre de contestar. Y ahora mismo no le apetecía encararse con su padre, muchas gracias…

Harriet le sonrió y volvió a palmearle la garra. Draco la miró furioso. ¡Le trataba como una mascota! De todas las indignidades posibles…

-No sé mucho de dragones, ¿por qué no me cuentas cosas de ti?

-Bueno… -se enterneció un poco la criatura. Se irguió avergonzado-. ¡Deja de tratarme así! Soy un dragón, ¿es que no te doy ni un ápice de miedo?

-Es que… ¡eres tan bonito!

-…¿Eh?

----------------

_NdA: ¡No he muerto! Me bloqueé con esta historia (como tantas veces pasa), pero vuelvo a la carga. Hay que decir que el tono entre mágico y ligero de este relato no era lo que más me apetecía estos días, pero… ¡Prometo que el final está ya decidido y pensado! Y todos los personajes tendrán mucho que decir en él. Incluída Margarita. Y es posible que hasta Popota deje ver un poco de esa naturaleza diabólica suya que tanto me gusta… ¡Gatos malditos al poder!_


	16. Chapter 16

El Rey Thomas contemplaba con amargura cómo la extranjera Margarita acariciaba a su gato pausadamente. La mujer ni le miraba, con aire de reina ofendida. Que el gato tuviese casi idéntica expresión y le prestase la misma atención resultaba ofensivo. Ser un brujo de renombre para esto…

-Bueno, creo que esto ya está pasando de castaño oscuro –se dijo por lo bajo. Popota movió la oreja en su dirección, pero luego estropeó el efecto al empezar a lamerse con entusiasmo la pata inferior. Le miró con rencor. La mujer dejó descansar las manos en el regazo, permitiendo al gato plena libertad de movimiento-. Entre brujos, mi señora… ¿Se puede saber qué ganáis delatándome de esa forma…?

Margarita bostezó vivamente. Sintió ganas de estrangularla, lentamente y con dolor.

-Tu verras, Popota, bientôt l'on s'appercerait de que nous sommes les uniques que ne disons pas de bêtises. Alors, on…1

-Bueno, ¡basta !

La mujer rascó al gato bajo la barbilla. Thomas la agarró por los brazos y la obligó a levantarse violentamente. El animal saltó con dignidad al suelo, sin molestarse ni en arañarle. Por algún motivo eso le hizo sentirse aún más despreciado. La rusa ahora sí que le devolvió la mirada, y parecía tan furiosa como él.

-Mais alors, quelle manque de politesse! Vous êtes un brute ! 2–se le quedó mirando fijamente. Thomas se preguntó si le estaría echando el mal de ojo-. Un brute complet! –y sonrió luminosamente. Thomas se quedó boquiabierto. Un segundo más tarde entendía el motivo de la sonrisa cuando el gato le clavó las uñas indolentemente en la pantorrilla. Aulló. Margarita no llego a taparse los oídos a tiempo. Esperaba haberle dejado sorda. La mujer hizo una mueca de dolor. El gato voló por los aires de una sabia patada. Aquella bestia maligna (nos referimos a Popota) ni siquiera maulló entonces.

-¡Bruja! ¡Me vas a ayudar a romper la maldición y recuperar a mi nieta, o te mandaré a la hoguera, a ti y a tu monstruo infernal!

-Quoi? C'est ça ce que vous voulez? Mais, mon chou, vous auriez du le demander avant ! 3–dijo ella con excesiva educación y enunciando con cuidado cada sílaba. Era obvio que le pitaban los oídos. Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro era triunfante y apacible a un tiempo.

El rey Thomas pensó rápidamente.

-¿…Me estás diciendo que no has echado una mano porque nadie te lo ha pedido antes…?

-Vous n'êtes pas très intelligent, n'est-ce pas? Voulez-vous faire un pacte… ? 4–la sonrisa de la joven era diabólica ahora.

En la ventana, Popota procedió a lavarse la cola, dejando bien claras sus prioridades en esta conversación.

Y es que un gato, aunque sea el familiar de la reina del infierno, sabe siempre estar adecuadamente arreglado.

----

NdA: ¡uno más! Para los que hayáis hecho caso de mi recomendación y os hayáis leído _El Maestro y Margarita_, la revelación de la naturaleza de la moza no os pillará muy desprevenidos… Para el resto, decir esto: Margarita NO es una diablesa. Cuando aparezca el diablo (sí, también va a aparecer) entenderéis a qué me refiero. No voy a dejar nada pendiente, ¡prometo que en mi cabeza tiene sentido y pronto estará claro! En cuanto vea cómo rayos resolver las próximas escenas. Pido paciencia, que ahora viene lo gordo…

1 Ya verás, Popota, muy pronto se darán cuenta de que nosotros somos los únicos que no vamos diciendo tonterías, y entonces…

2 ¡Pero será posible! ¡Sois un salvaje! ¡Un completo salvaje!

3 Ah, ¿es eso lo que queréis? Pero, cielito mío, deberíais habérmelo dicho antes…

4 No sois muy listo, ¿eh? ¿Queréis hacer un pacto…?


	17. Chapter 17

Un grupo de alegres caballeros salían por la puerta del castillo de Gryffindor aquella misma mañana, sin percatarse siquiera de dos figuras sombrías -tres, si contamos al gato- que se habían escabullido entre las patas de los caballos. Y es que es lo que tienen los castillos, no hay puertas traseras para poder zafarse de la vista, o sales a las bravas o ahí te quedas. Para el caso tanto daba, puesto que los caballeros estaban tan ocupados haciéndose bromas entre ellos que ni les vieron salir. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que dos figuras encapuchadas llamarían la atención, pero claro, cualquiera diría también que, teniendo en cuenta que acababan de raptar a la legítima heredera del Reino, los defensores de éste estarían algo más malhumorados. Para nada: los hombres charlaban alegremente entre sí, riéndose estertóreamente e intercambiando chistes viriles. Sí, esos chistes que los hombres suelen decir que son "muy machos" y que dejan a las mujeres preguntándose si son tan cretinos como parecen. Y es que hay que tener en cuenta que aquel grupo de jóvenes caballeros estaban entusiasmados de poder salir del castillo con una misión. No es que esperaran cumplirla, claro. La mayoría se hubiese aterrado hasta manchar los calzones de ver a un dragón cara a cara, lo cual no quita que probablemente cargasen al galope de encontrárselo, por supuesto: hay algo adorablemente esquizoide en la forma en que los caballeros medievales se tiraban a por todo aquello que les diese terror, espada en mano y voceando como locos. Hoy día voceamos y corremos, pero en la dirección contraria. ¿Reflejos sociales condicionados? Vaya usted a saber.

En todo caso, el alegre grupo no se percató siquiera de aquellas dos siniestras figuras encapuchadas que se escurrían entre ellos. Probablemente en aquel momento no les habría llamado la atención ni la mismísima Morgana bailando desnuda en el lindero del bosque. O quizás sí. No hay que despreciar nunca el instinto de un montón de machos avanzando en grupo.

-Y bien, Weasley, ¿cómo piensas rescatar a tu princesa? –preguntó divertido Seamus Finnigan, con el casco bajo el brazo y la cota de mallas brillante al sol-. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tienes mucha competencia? Llegarás a tiempo de darnos el anillo para que la despose –rió.

Ron gruñó por lo bajo. Su aspecto no era ni de lejos tan caballeresco como el de sus amigos, teniendo en cuenta cómo le había arañado y golpeado la dulce doncella de Harriet. Parecía recién escapado de un saco relleno de gatos. Los demás saludaron su parca intervención con un nuevo renovarse de las viriles risas.

-Yo lo mato –gruñó una voz ronca, rápidamente ahogada en un quejido como el de alguien que recibe un pescozón o un codazo certero en las costillas.

-¡Qué mal perder tienes, Ron! –exclamó Ser Dean Thomas, otro caballero, coreado por otra carcajada general.

-Vous êtes un sot –susurró una voz femenina ahogada por el golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos-. Vous voulez qu'on s'apperçoit que nous sommes là?

-Mi nieta no se casará con ninguno de esos estúpidos caballeros –susurró la voz de antes, en un tono bastante más discreto. Ron miró hacia el cielo.

-No paro de oír unos sonidos sordos… ¿Creéis que va a llover? –preguntó, preocupado. Odiaba tener que lubricar su cota de mallas. El resto de sus compañeros alzó la vista también hacia arriba, con aprensión.

-Parece despejado.

-Meeeow.

-¿Has dicho algo, Neville? –preguntó Fred Weasley girándose en la montura. Neville, que tenía una voz quejosa y aguda como un maullido, negó con la cabeza. Era el único que no parecía muy animado-. Me pareció oírte…

-Hermano, tus oídos te gastan jugarretas. ¡Espero que el resto de tu persona esté hecha de mejor pasta! –se carcajeó su gemelo palmeándole con tanto entusiasmo que casi le tira de su montura.

La alegre comitiva pisó el otro lado del puente y se alejó, sin dejar de soltarse alegres groserías y alusiones mutuas a la capacidad sexual, o falta de ella, de cada uno.

El más alto de los encapuchados bufó.

-¡Vaya panda de cretinos…!

Su acompañante se negó a darle la razón, demasiado ocupada en hacerle mimos al gato que la acompañaba.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco se cubrió el morro con la pata, en un gesto nervioso. Harriet… Harold… la prince… príncipe… la no-princesa no había parado quieta desde que la raptara. De dónde sacaba tanta energía una joven teóricamente adaptada a la vida-muelle de la corte, era todo un misterio para él. Lo primero que había hecho había sido ir al pueblo a por ropas, porque según ella se congelaba. Había vuelto con un traje de pastor que se había puesto con no poca satisfacción, con un caldero que habría rellenado con lo que los buenos vecinos le habían dado al enterarse de que era la prisionera del dragón… prisionero. Eso.

Con un caldero lleno de verduras. Y le había hecho soplar fuego bajo él. Y había quemado toda la comida, puesto que la moza… ¡mozo! No tenía la menor idea de cómo cocinar. Luego se lo había comido, porque, había declarado, estaba hambrienta.

Y Draco tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra las paredes de la caverna. La no-princesa era tan inútil como cualquier jovencita criada entre algodones. Y no paraba de hablar de sí misma en femenino. ¡Pero era un hombre! Y no paraba quieta. Ni callada. Eso era lo peor. No callaba. Ni un segundo.

-¡Draco, mira, un conejo! ¿No podrías cazarlo? ¡Seguro que está riquísimo a la brasa! –gritaba ahora. La miró con ojos enrojecidos. Le daba la espalda, con una piedra en la mano. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el ruido de la piedra impactando contra la pobre bestia. El dragón se estremeció. ¿Para qué le pedía que cazase, con aquella mortal puntería suya…?-. ¡Draco, mira, he cazado un conejo! ¡Ya tengo cena! –exclamó ella entusiasmada como una niña pequeña. La bestia lloriqueó. Él, no ELLA, ¡maldita sea…!-. Draco, ¿estás bien? Tienes cara de constipado…

-¡Constipado! –rugió ante aquella indignante afirmación-. ¡Los demonios no nos constipamos! –se tapó el morro con una pata. ¡Maldición…!

-¿Demonios? ¿Qué quieres decir? –ahora tenía la plena atención de aquellos intensos ojos verdes. La no-princesa le contemplaba con un aire terco que reconoció perfectamente. Ay…

-Nada. No quiero decir nada. Nada en absoluto.

-Draco…

-¡No se te ocurra amenazarme! –rugió el monstruo. ¡Pero bueno…! Ella debería estar aterrorizada, no él. Las princesas eran las víctimas, no los dragones. Estaba claro que Harriet era cualquier cosa menos una princesa. ¡Cómo odiaba aquella situación…!

-¡No te des esos aires! –repuso la no-princesa dando una patada al suelo y poniendo los brazos en jarras. Reconocía esa pose…-. ¡Si no me hubieses raptado nada de esto hubiese ocurrido! Y para empezar, toda la crisis económica es culpa tuya. Si no hubieses aparecido, mi país funcionaría, y yo no tendría que pelearme con mi pobre abuelo, ¡ni siquiera pude despedirme de él! ¿Y si le da un ataque por la ansiedad? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que mi abuelo no está bien!

-¡De la cabeza! –gruñó Draco sin poder contenerse. Mal movimiento, se dijo, viendo como la pequeña no-princesa se ponía rígida y blanca de ira.

-¡¡No te atrevas, no te ATREVAS, Draco, a insultar a MI abuelo!! –gritó Harriet.

Draco se retiró a la cueva, suspirando. Aquel iba a ser un día muuuuy duro… Y no había hecho más que empezar.

Qué hermoso. Al menos, su padre no sabía nada de ello. Y quien no se consuela, está desconsolado…

---

NdA: He intentado, de VERAS lo he intentado, hacer este capítulo más largo. Pero no hay forma, las riñas entre Harriet y Draco tienen que esperar… Ahora la acción se va a centrar en las brujerías de Voldemort y Margarita, y en los despistados caballeros. Lo siento mucho si os parece larga la espera, estoy liada con otra historia que me absorbe muchísimo,_ Promesas_… Curiosamente ahora mismo me sale más escribir novela negra con aurores que cuentos caballerescos. Fases creativas…

Como consuelo, decir que NO dejo esta historia colgada. De veras. Estoy en ello. Pero interfiere la vida real, la traducción de historia ajena y la inspiración para la otra historia.

Rayba hace una profunda reverencia.

¡Perdón por la espera!


	19. Chapter 19

El Rey Thomas contempló los preparativos: Margarita había reunido mandrágora, un hueso de dedo humano, grasa de la que mejor no preguntarse el origen y unos cuantos elementos igualmente poco atrayentes. Ahora estaba recorriendo el claro de un bosque. En medio de éste había rastros negros y carbonizados, y un círculo de trece piedras, lo que sugería que era lugar habitual de aquelarres. El hombre se sonrió, sarcástico, pensando que en el reino de su rival había tales costumbres poco cristianas. Imaginaba que con la llegada del dragón se habrían incrementado las actividades paganas o directamente sectarias. Sintió un leve orgullo ante las consecuencias de sus actos.

El gato observaba con gesto indiferente las maniobras de su ama, quieto como tallado en piedra. No había apartado ni un segundo la mirada de la mujer, que estaba ahora apilando la leña para una pequeña fogata sobre la que echó los diversos ingredientes. La princesa rusa alzó la mirada, comentando para sí en su idioma natal que era demasiado pronto: hasta que la luna no saliera, no podrían empezar la invocación.

-¿Cómo dices? –inquirió Thomas, frunciendo el ceño.

Margarita optó por ignorarle a partir de entonces, fingiéndose ocupada con entusiasmo. El rey percibió a la perfección que la mujer en realidad no necesitaba para nada aquel muérdago que había recogido con tanto empeño puesto que se dedicó a arrojar las bolitas en un riachuelo, explicando que era un hechizo para contentar a los elementales del agua y que no estorbasen el ritual. Tras esto cortó ortigas con guantes de piel de cabritilla en las manos para no pincharse, las desbrozó y lanzó las hojas alrededor de la hoguera, mientras hacía una pasta con los tallos, explicando que la ortiga era excelente para el cabello y, puesto que el diablo era vanidoso, había que cuidarle el pelo. Thomas no se creyó ni media palabra. Popota mientras tanto rondaba el lugar, olisqueando, contemplando las maniobras de ella y la impaciencia creciente del rey, y persiguiéndose su propia cola con aire de suficiencia que decía bien a las claras: lo hago por vosotros, para que veáis que también hago tonterías como los otros gatos.

Las piedras algo calcinadas fueron pulidas con mimo, y luego la bruja se tendió a dormir la siesta hasta el anochecer. Thomas se sentía cada vez más impaciente. Magia de mujeres, siempre tan lenta y poco efectiva. Si fuese por él…

…Bueno, el dragón había tardado dieciséis años en aparecer, era cierto. Pero la invocación había estado lista en una noche. Eso, en el fondo, era lo que contaba.

¿No?


	20. Chapter 20

Nunca en la vida el sol había sido tan brillante, las nubes tan blancas, los pájaros tan melodiosos, el día tan cálido y fragante. U oloroso, mejor dicho: dentro de la armadura se cocía uno como uno de esos platos de la abuela campesina que tardaban un día entero en hacerse a la lumbre. Ron Weasley frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensativo. Había oído decir que ese tipo de comida la preparaban los judíos para poder comer durante el Sabbath, esa fiesta durante la cual no podían hacer nada. Pero claro, su ama no podía ser judía. La idea le inquietó ligeramente durante unos instantes, pero luego la desechó como ociosa: nadie capaz de hacer un plato tan delicioso podía tener el alma negra. Aunque la forma en que insistía en sangrar las bestias y no comer cerdo… No, imposible. Su padre nunca la hubiese aceptado en casa de haber sido el caso.

También era cierto que su padre no era poseedor de una gran fortuna, y tenía que aceptar la servidumbre que hubiese disponible…

Sacudió la cabeza. Debía centrarse en aquel agradable momento, en que las hojas de los árboles susurraban sobre su cabeza, en que la tierra resonaba con el ruido sordo de los cascos de su caballo. Era afortunado: un caballero que tenía un amor, una princesa, una misión, un dragón al que vencer, una armadura duramente conseguida, heredada de sus hermanos y remendada con chapas… Bueno, mejor no pensar mucho en aquello.

Lo importante era que tenía una princesa que rescatar para casarse con ella. Tocó el guante algo malogrado tras la pelea con la doncella, cuidadosamente anudado sobre el guantelete. Tenía que derrotar al monstruo, bañarse con su sangre, arrancarle el corazón y besar a la princesa que, agradecida por su libertad, se arrojaría en sus brazos llorando. Ah, la hermosísima Harriet… Con su cabello libre de velo flotando al viento, y un ligerísimo camisón cubriendo su cuerpo flexible de doncella… Mejor no pensar demasiado en ello. Había algo rozando el interior de su armadura, y como siguiera aquel razonamiento en detalle iba a resultar francamente doloroso en su hombría. ¿Por qué no hacían las coquillas más amplias…?

Recorrería el país hasta encontrarla, se casarían, tendrían hijos y él sería rey con ella a su lado. Y serían felices para siempre. Asintió, sonriendo entusiasmado. Esa sí era una idea en la que valía la pena centrarse.

Empezó a cantar una balada a la belleza de su dama a voz en grito. Desafinaba bastante, hacía algunos gallos, y era cierto que no era del todo aplicable puesto que Harriet jamás había tenido cabellos de oro, pero su piel ciertamente era blanca y sus ojos… ah, sus bellos ojos verdes.

¡Cuánto la amaba!


	21. Chapter 21

Harriet se había dormido al fin, tras devorar aquel triste cadáver de conejo. ¡Qué voracidad! No había dejado más que los huesos, que había dicho que guardaría para un caldo. Draco se estremeció ante la perspectiva: si resultaba igual de desastroso que el anterior intento, iba a tener la cueva oliendo a verdura socarrada durante días…

La miró, preguntándose muy seriamente por qué no la devoraba y se ahorraba mayores penurias. Le devoraba. Eso. No era muy lógico que fuese Draco quien tenía una crisis sexual en lugar de la princesa, teniendo en cuenta que ella era quien era un él. Frunció el ceño. Aquella situación se le había ido de las zarpas hacía demasiado. De hecho, desde el momento preciso en que la joven… EL joven. Eso. Desde que le había despreciado en el balcón, por culpa de aquel caballero pulgoso, pobretón y con cara de memo. El dragón gruñó. Como buen demonio, era orgulloso ante todo.

Se rascó indolentemente una de las aletas que componían la corona de su cabeza astada. Luego miró a aquella figura despatarrada en el suelo. Si la devoraba, era capaz de hacer como aquellos horribles héroes de cuento popular y abrirle el estómago desde dentro… Intentó contener el pánico. No es que eso le pudiese matar, pero a nadie le apetecía tener una úlcera del tamaño de un ser humano. ¡Qué cantidad de leche tendría que tomar para calmar los dolores…!

Pestañeó. Aquella línea de pensamiento resultaba cada vez menos coherente. Se inclinó sobre la mucha… muchacho. Y lo olfateó. Olía tan deliciosamente como recordaba. Le dio un lametón tentativo. Tal vez no pudiese comérselo, pero al menos podía probarlo… ¿no?

Harriet… Harold se removió en sueños y emitió un sonido muy quedo. Draco le miró, intrigado, y repitió el proceso, dejando a Ha... Harry cubierto de babas de arriba abajo, cual si fuese un sello. El durmiente volvió a emitir el mismo sonido, entre queja y… ¿qué?

Draco meditó. Aquel gemido le recordaba a algo, pero no sabía muy bien a qué. Pegó el morro a la figura de la no-princesa y la empujó suavemente con él. Harriet protestó y se dio media vuelta. El dragón probó la piel de su cuello con su larga lengua bífida. Esta vez el quejido fue bastante más audible. El aroma personal de la chic… del chico cambió sutilmente, volviéndose mucho más embriagador y denso. ¿A qué olía ahora…?

Draco se quedó con la lengua fuera y los ojos muy abiertos. Harriet olía a macho en celo.

El dragón soltó un alarido y salió volando de la caverna. ¡El mundo se estaba volviendo del revés!

Despertando sobresaltada, Harriet se levantó de un bote. Lucía una hermosa erección, que no le sorprendió demasiado debido a que, como buen adolescente, solía tener ese problema cada mañana. Las paredes aún retumbaban por el ruido. Miró a todos lados con sus ojos miopes, preguntándose qué rayos habría hecho gritar así al dragón. Luego se miró a sí misma.

Puaj. Estaba cubierta de una sustancia pegajosa. Arrugó la nariz. Luego, ella también salió de la caverna, en su caso en dirección al arroyo.

Una princesa, aunque estuviese vestida de pastor, debía tener un mínimo de apariencia y decoro.


	22. Chapter 22

El sol se iba poniendo, y el ambiente parecía esperarse en aquel claro siniestro

El sol se iba poniendo, y el ambiente parecía esperarse en aquel claro siniestro. El Rey Thomas miró alrededor, sin querer reconocer que todo aquello le estaba comenzando a inquietar ligeramente. ¿Una invocación al demonio…? ¡Ja! Nada que un brujo de su calibre no pudiese afrontar. Además, ahora venía su parte favorita… efectivamente.

La atractiva hechicera se despojó de sus ropas, las apiló con cuidado sobre una piedra para que no se le quedaran perdidas de polvo y hierbajos –bruja sí, descuidada ¡jamás!-, y procedió a untarse con uno de los ungüentos que había traído ex –profeso para la ocasión.

-¿Te lo pongo por la espalda, querida? –dijo el Rey, con obvias intenciones lúbricas y tono irónico. De alguna forma tenía que disimular su instinto desbocado, tan normal en aquellas circunstancias. Margarita podía no ser una jovencita de rostro ovalado y perfecto, pero no carecía de interés sexual.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada indescifrable, y luego le sonrió con aquellos dientes suyos un poco grandes y torcidos:

-Biensur, mon chou! Vous êtes trop amiable, pour une fois1 –le dijo en tono igualmente sardónico.

El brujo, al que poco le interesaban las sutilezas del lenguaje no-verbal, ni las puyas o indirectas llegado este punto, se dedicó a repartir la crema de desagradable olor a grasa y ceniza por la espalda musculosa de la hechicera, fantaseando con otras situaciones en las que posar las manos sobre toda aquella piel desnuda… Roargh.

Margarita no pareció particularmente disgustada con el masaje, más bien al contrario. Así que cuando Thomas le pasó la mano por la cintura para continuar extendiendo por otras zonas ya lubricadas debidamente, no protestó por una vez. Él se congratuló por ello, acariciando cada vez más íntimamente a la mujer mientras se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo desnudo de ella…

El gato se posó sobre la espalda del hechicero, sacando uñas con aire petulante. Thomas soltó un alarido.

-¡¡Bestia infernal…!!

Margarita no pareció, en esta ocasión, excesivamente satisfecha tampoco con la intervención de su familiar. Sin embargo, tras lanzarle una mirada tormentosa que el animal devolvió con algo parecido a un alzarse de cejas felino, suspiró.

-Je sais, je sais… c'est maintenant ou jamais… Mais tu pourrais avoir un peu de respect pour ma vie sexuelle, Popota…! Elle est assez navrante dejà… Daaaaaaaaacord, tu as raison… putain…!2 –renegó la mujer por lo bajo.

Thomas no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Que extraño. Era la primera vez que ambos compartían una opinión. Resultaba… levemente molesto, como si algo no encajara. Frunció el ceño, mientras Margarita se levantaba y comenzaba a encender la hoguera para bailar entorno a ella. No quitaba los ojos de encima a la encantadora mientras esta evolucionaba con agilidad y salvajismo. De algún lugar había sacado aquellos músculos, no cabía duda… él se habría luxado por quince sitios de haber intentado moverse de aquella forma. Se mordió el labio, con fastidio…

Los cánticos de la mujer carecían de fuerza por falta de aliento, pero parecían efectivos. Poco a poco, las llamas estaban comenzando a bailar a su ritmo, a su son, a sus ondulantes gestos autoritarios.

Lentamente se forjó una sombra, un reflejo, un trenzado de brillos y tinieblas… que tejieron la silueta de un hombre alto, de cabellos plateados y destellantes ojos azules, fríos como el hielo…

Lucifer en persona.

-Lucius, mon cheri, il fair un val!3 –le saludó la bruja con total desparpajo.

1 ¡Claro, querido! Por una vez eres realmente amable.

2 Ya sé, ya sé… es ahora o nunca… ¡Pero podrías tener un mínimo de respeto por mi vida sexual, Popota! Ya es bastante escasa tal y como están las cosas… De acuerdo… tienes razón. ¡Cñ!

3 ¡Lucius, encanto, hace una pasada de tiempo que no nos veíamos!


End file.
